Commercial entities, such as manufacturers, wholesalers, and transport businesses, often use warehouses to store items, such as raw materials, parts or components, packing materials, and finished products. A warehouse can enable the organization of items through use of pallets and pallet racks to store numerous pallets holding various items in a manner that permits for easier access and efficient processing. As such, a warehouse may use various types of pallets, which are flat transport structures configured to hold items for transportation by vehicles and other equipment operating in the warehouse.
Traditionally, human operators may operate machines, vehicles, and other equipment within the warehouse. For instance, a human operator may navigate a forklift to lift and transport pallets between a delivery area and storage. However, with continuous advancements in sensors, computing power, and other technologies, companies are switching to autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles for performing operations within warehouses rather than relying on human operators.